1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning rotor having a longitudinal axis, a base part extending concentric to the longitudinal axis, a head part and a strut element extending between the base part and the head part, said strut element extending about the longitudinal axis in a helical manner.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A cleaning rotor of this type is known, for example, from DE 101 47 019 A1. The disadvantage of the aforementioned cleaning rotors which are used to clean UV lamps in filtering devices is that, for several reasons, they do not have a good cleaning action. Either the strut element or cleaning element is too loose, so that even several movements in a helical manner about the UV lamp to be cleaned do not pass close enough and thus reliably about each position of the outer surface of the lamp. An arrangement of this type can e.g. be obtained by stiffer strut elements or cleaning elements which only have half a pitch for this but in a double form, for example, are arranged diametrically opposite one another and thus double the low cleaning action by half a pitch. However, forming several strut or cleaning elements in a single cleaning rotor does not lead to the optimum cleaning. The stiffness can also not be sufficiently increased with a half pitch. The cleaning efficiency depends very much on a repeated sweeping of a surface to be cleaned with a strut or cleaning element and a reliable contact with the entire surface of a UV lamp or another smooth (glass) bulb.